


Christmas Dinner

by FleetSparrow



Series: Advent [1]
Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick's spending his first Christmas alone, and that doesn't suit him one bit.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dick Grayson
Series: Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560067
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Day 1.
> 
> Prompt: Two people who are secretly romantically interested in one another. They agree to share Christmas dinner together, just as friends, because a family holiday isn’t going to happen and all of their other friends are already busy.

This would be Dick’s first Christmas since his parents died spent not at Wayne Manor, and he didn’t quite know how he felt about that. The family was in shambles this year, anyway, so maybe it was for the best that they weren’t going to be together. You can’t miss what you don’t know you’ve lost.

Still, he was going to be alone this Christmas, and he knew exactly how he felt about that. He didn’t like it one bit.

Even the girls of St. Hadrian’s were going home for the Christmas term break. Apparently spies-to-be also got holidays off. The school was set to be empty, except for the actual Spyral spies that weren’t out on assignment, which totaled Dick, Helena, Mr. Minos, and Dr. Netz, and whether the latter two had anywhere else to go was anyone’s guess. A brilliant plan flashed into Dick’s mind and he headed out of his room and across the school.

He knocked on Helena’s door, boyish charm already turned on. She opened the door looking as put together as ever, if a little bit tired. “Yes?”

“Would you join me in a Christmas dinner, Helena?” he asked.

“You know Minos is going to have a small dinner for those of us who are here, right?” she asked.

“I didn’t, but he’s probably just going to use it to spy on us anyway,” Dick said. “I meant a real Christmas dinner. Just the two of us. We can eat anything you want!”

She stared at him for a long moment, until Dick’s smile almost started to fade. She sighed and moved back. “Come in, Dick.”

He entered and passed her. He’d never seen the inside of her room. It was a little bigger than his own, but much more sparse. On a small table inside was some food, still covered, but set for two. Dick looked back at her quizzically.

“I was working up the energy to go down and ask you if you’d like to join me,” Helena said, shutting the door.

Dick smiled. “I’d love to, Helena.”


End file.
